Different Dimensions
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Sarasa is a unique girl who just wants to get away from her problems. She just wants to escape her awful town, which is famous for its CreepyPasta legends. Her plans do not go the way she expected them to as she is forced to walk into a portal, taking her to an alternate version of her own world. That's when she meets the legends in the alternate world. JeffXOC
1. Sarasa

Sometimes, teenager years can be the hardest, at least for Sarasa. But she wouldn't say the teenager years, but pretty much her whole life. But the harsh existence would hopefully end soon…

Sarasa was orphaned when she was just a baby. She had absolutely no memory of her real parents at all, or anything that would give her a hint of who her parents were. She was just left in a basket on the porch of an orphanage. Sarasa had lived there until she was about ten years old, until a seemingly nice couple called the Dabneys adopted her. They were very nice when they were in the orphanage, but when they took her home, the Dabneys' nice nature turned cruel and provoking. They made her clean up the house, cook the meals, and take their Doberman dog for a walk, who wasn't even nice to her! Sometimes she thought of herself as a version of Cinderella, only there was both the mom and the dad, the cat was a dog, there was only one sibling who was a brother, and they didn't live in a big house. It was just another 'friendly' house in the neighborhood.

Outside her home, Sarasa had pretty much a normal life at school, besides all the bullies who pick on her. But she had to get away from her two-faced family because she just could not take it anymore. And she had a plan, which she will try to carry out carefully…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock went off, letting that horrible sound ring in her ears. The teenage girl, who was underneath her blankets, reached her arm out and tried to find the alarm clock. When she felt it, she clicked the alarm clock's off button. When the ringing stopped, there was a groan underneath the blankets as they were flipped over. Sarasa lifted herself off the bed and stood up tall, stretching out her arms and letting out a loud yawn. She jumped a little when she heard the sound of footsteps stomping.

"_For the love of_-" An angry voice said from the other side of her door. It suddenly swung open, her angry dad on the other side, only in his boxers. "Sarasa! I told you to unplug that stupid alarm clock! It's waking us up very single time!"

"Dad, I need it on so that I can get to school on time." Sarasa said calmly.

"Then fuckin' wake up on time naturally!" Her dad said. He stomped over to her nightstand and unplugged the alarm clock. Then he threw it on the ground and it broke, pieces flying everywhere. Afterward, he left the room to return to his bedroom where mom was complaining about all of the racket.

Sarasa quickly walked over to her closet and opened it. She took out a broom and started sweeping up the broken alarm clock. Wonder why she's got a broom inside her closet? It's because her 'family' likes to come in and smash her things to pieces if they don't like them. This was completely normal for Sarasa. It has been for seven years.

Sarasa swept up the broken clock and threw it away. At least she didn't have to worry about buying a new one, for now. She walked over to her closet again and took out a green tank top, long blue jeans and a black belt. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with very unique features: wavy, burgundy-colored hair and eyes with two colors. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. Sarasa straightened out her clothes before grabbing her backpack and walking out. She came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. When she saw no one downstairs, she came into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

She took out a small package of meat she bought from the store. She had to hide it behind beer bottles and other junk, otherwise her parents or brother would find it and they would eat it. She also took out a banana from the fridge before closing the door. She brought the package and the banana to the counter behind her. She opened the package and looked inside, seeing a few chunks of soft ground beef, steak and ham. She took the package and walked over to a drawer. Opening it, she spotted the Ziploc bags and reached in, grabbing one. Then she wet the meat and mashed it up, turning it into pink mush. After that, she put the meat into the Ziploc bag and closed it. She threw the package away and stuffed the meat into her backpack. Then she walked back over to the counter and grabbed the banana. Peeling it, she took a bite.

"Whatcha' doin'? Suckin' a dick?" Sarasa growled as she heard her adoptive brother. She turned and saw an eighteen-year-old guy with spikey blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black boxers. Sarasa decided to ignore him and walk past him, only to be pulled back and pinned against the wall.

"I asked you a question, freak." He sneered.

Sarasa didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, "Leave me alone, Alex."

Alex's only response was grabbing the banana out of her hands and shoving it down into her mouth. Then he dropped her and she fell to the ground. Sarasa threw the banana out of her mouth and breathed in and out heavily. She heard Alex laugh before walking away. Sarasa lifted herself off the floor and threw the dirty banana away. She kept a glare on her face as she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house.

As Sarasa walked across her lawn and onto the sidewalk, she turned her head to two houses that were across the street. There was a small pathway in between them that led to a hiking trail. That hiking trail goes up to the mountain, and if you walked long enough, there was another town on the other side. Sarasa looked at it for a few minutes before turning back and walking down the sidewalk.

It only took a half hour for Sarasa to get into town. She sometimes hated walking to school when it was really hot outside, but at least she would get exercise. She mostly looked down at the sidewalk the whole time as she walked, but she also glanced around to make sure she was going the right way. She glanced up again to see where she was and she saw the school from a long distance. But she couldn't go to the school yet. There was something she had to take care of first.

Sarasa turned her head and looked at the alleyways of the buildings she passed. When she got to a specific one, which was not blocked off on the other side by another building, she turned and went into that alleyway. This alleyway was thick, and it had garbage cans and trash blowing around every time the wind came passing by. When Sarasa made it to two trashcans that were sitting next to each other, she stopped and looked down.

There was a big cardboard box sitting next to the right garbage can. The front side of it was open, and there was a stick keeping the upper flat from falling down.

Sarasa kneeled down and made a clicking noise. "Here kitty, kitty. Here, Rosie." She said. She took her backpack off and took out the mushy meat she made. She also took out a paper towel from her pack and put it down on the ground. As she opened the Ziploc bag and began to push out the meat, she could a small kitten with poppy-red fur and blue eyes come out of the box. When Sarasa was finished taking the meat out, she looked down at the little kitten and smiled. "Hey there, Rosie." She said. The kitten let out a 'mew' in response, as if she was saying hello back to her. Sarasa continued smiling as Rosie looked down at the food before she began to eat.

It had been two weeks since Sarasa first discovered the kitten. She was just walking to school one morning and she saw the little furball getting chased out of a store by the owner. She hid behind her leg until the manager was gone, and ever since then, Sarasa had been coming to the alleyway every day to feed her. At first she tried to feed her regular kitten food from a can, but the kitten didn't like it. Sarasa narrowed it down and realized she only liked meat. She was a stray, s she had to have been eating off of meat her whole life. And this kitten hadn't even been alive for so long. She's only about… maybe seven weeks old now. Sarasa also brought her this big cardboard box for her to sleep in, and she laid out a blanket for her inside the box to keep herself warm. She knew she couldn't' take her home because her parents would either kick her out or feed her to their Doberman, Killer.

Sarasa reached her hand out and gently stroked Rosie's back. The kitten didn't flinch or anything, knowing that she could trust the burgundy-haired human. As Sarasa stroked her, she could feel the vibration of a purr coming from the poppy-furred kitten. Feeling that her neck was getting sore from looking down, Sarasa looked up to get the annoying feeling out of her neck.

On the walls, she could see a bunch of different posters, a lot of them about missing people and murder victims. People in this town have been mysteriously disappearing or getting murdered for who knows how long. And many people say it's because of those "Internet Legends". They claim that they see them all the time. Sarasa rolled her eyes that the thought. She's never seen one of them before, and she never will because they don't exist. They can't exist. Someone just made them up online. On that, "CreepyPasta' website or whatever.

Sarasa took out her phone to check the time. It was 7:56 a.m. She had to be in class by eight. With that being said, she got up. The kitten looked up.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Sarasa assured her before turning around and walking down the alleyway.

Sarasa was outside on campus, eating her lunch peacefully. She was waiting for her best friend to show up, since lunch had just started. She watched people pass by and talk with their other friends. Things were just as dull as ever when her friend wasn't around.

"Hey, Sarasa!" Sarasa heard her friend exclaim and she turned her head to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes waking toward her. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey Jackie. How's everything?" Sarasa asked as she scooted over for her friend to sit down.

"Eh… fine." Jackie said as she sat down. "But did you hear about what happened to Ricky?"

Sarasa gave her a confused expression. "… Ricky Thompson? The freshman?" She asked and Jackie nodded in response. "No. What happened?"

Jackie looked at her like she was a ghost. "You don't know? He died last night." She said. "He and his family were attacked by some psycho killer in his house last night. He died on his way to the hospital."

Sarasa flinched at this. "Oh man. That's terrible." She said.

"Yeah." Jackie said, looking away. "They say Jeff The Killer did it."

Sarasa sighed a little in frustration.

Jackie heard her. "What?" She asked.

"No, nothing. It's just… I'm tired of hearing people say that all of these victims were killed by Internet Legends. I mean, if the legends were real, don't you think they would've been caught by now? Or at least some of them?" Sarasa asked. "Do you believe the Internet Legends did this? Do you believe they exist?"

"Sarasa, to tell you the truth, I really don't know for sure. The police said the killers left behind evidence, like tracks and stuff. But they never ended up finding them. It could have been the legends, but it also could've been some psychopath. I just don't know. Nobody really knows for sure." Jackie said.

Sarasa stared at her for a second before shrugging her shoulders and going back to eating her lunch. That did make sense. It could just be a psychopath that nobody can catch. A lot of people tried to prove that the Internet Legends did exist, but it didn't go too well for them. Others would make videos of it looking like they spotted the actual legends and then posted them on YouTube, but Sarasa knew they were fake.

After lunch ended, Sarasa said goodbye to Jackie. She hoped Jackie wouldn't suspect anything until after she was gone. That's right, not even Jackie, her best friend, pretty much the only person she could trust, knew that she would never see the burgundy-haired girl again. It pained Sarasa do this to her, since Jackie was almost like a sister to her, but she knew it was for the best. Sarasa wasn't Jackie's only friend, so she'd be okay.

School finally ended, and so did the week. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do this weekend. Go hang out at their friends' houses, party, get high, possibly have sex. Sarasa however, had other plans.


	2. Running Away

Sarasa walked through the neighborhood and made it to her house. She walked up to the front door and opened it, walking inside. Right when she was in the house, she heard her father yell, "Sarasa, clean the kitchen! Now!" This made Sarasa sigh in frustration. She threw her backpack onto the floor and walked into the kitchen to clean it up. Everything was a mess. Her adoptive parents and adoptive brother probably did this just to make lunch. And now she had to clean up the stupid wreck.

It took forever, but she was finally done. Sarasa ran her hand over her forehead to take off the sweat before looking at the time on the oven. It was almost 10:00 p.m. Perfect. Her 'family' should be going to sleep by now. This was the time to start getting ready.

She ran upstairs, quickly and quietly to make sure they didn't hear her. She went into her bedroom and came to the closet. She took out her suitcase from the top shelf and started to pack almost everything she owned. She didn't really have much. She packed her clothes, her bathroom supplies, her wallet, her blanket and her pillow. She also packed her favorite kitten stuffed animal, which she had ever since she was in the orphanage. She had to hide it from her parents and her brother all the time so that they didn't rip it apart.

She finished packing up all of her stuff and then walked over to her door. She had closed it earlier so that her family couldn't hear what she was doing. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door, just a little to form a crack and peek through it. She didn't see anybody, and all the lights were turned off. Now was her chance. She opened the door more and quietly walked down the hallway. She was careful as she lifted her suitcase and walked down the steps. When she got downstairs, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some food. When she packed it up, she put it inside the suitcase and then left the kitchen. Walking over to the front door and opening it, she turned around and took one last look at this God-forsaken house. Then she opened the door enough to walk through.

Sarasa walked across her lawn again and looked across the street, seeing the small pathway from earlier, in between the two houses. Like she said earlier, that pathway will take her to a hiking trail that leads through the mountains to the town. She had been planning this for a while now. She wanted to get away from her abusive family and this was her chance. It may not be nice at first, but she'll get used to it. Find a job, pay for a small apartment and live a peaceful life. But before Sarasa could go, she had to go get Rosie first. She wants Rosie to be with her and not stay stuck in that alleyway.

Sarasa decided to cross the street now, because she knew she was going to have to cross it sooner or later. And she didn't want to make too much noise with the wheels on her suitcase. Her parents or someone else might hear her. She looked around to make sure no one was coming before crossing the road.

She just made it to the other side, when she heard a sound and someone grunt lowly. She froze in place. Did her family wake up? Did they know she was out here? She turned her head to the right to see if they were behind her. They weren't, and the house lights were turned off, so they still must be awake. Then what was the sound? And who grunted? She knew she didn't imagine it. Turning her head slowly back to the left, she scanned the right side of the neighborhood. She stopped moving her head when her eyes landed on a moving figure. It was a person a couple of houses down from her house. He was on the roof, quietly walking toward one of the windows. Sarasa rolled her eyes. It was probably just another boyfriend trying to visit his girlfriend for some love time. That was pretty common around this time, even though Sarasa never often saw it in this neighborhood.

Sarasa turned her head back around and began walking in the direction toward Rosie's location, but then she heard crunching sound underneath her feet. She looked down and saw that she had stepped on a tree branch. Sarasa looked down at it before looking back up and at the figure that was on the roof. That was when she froze for a half minute. The figure was on the roof, but he was no longer focused on the window. His head was turned. Sarasa couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell he was staring down at her. That was because she wasn't covered by anything, and somehow she could feel his eyes staring directly down at her. It kind of spooked her a little, but she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking again.

But she was having a good feeling when she turned around to focus on the sidewalk. It was as if she could still feel his eyes watching her. Sarasa turned her head back a few times to see what the person was doing. She saw him there on the roof again, then he was climbing down, and then he was on the ground. Sarasa was getting nervous as she saw the figure beginning to come toward her at a fast pace. Maybe this person wasn't somebody's boyfriend. As the figure was coming closer, she could tell he was wearing a hoodie. Could he a robber?

The girl was getting scared as the guy was halfway toward her. She was able to see him more clearly because of the lampposts, and what she saw shocked her. This guy looked like he was about her age and had long black hair and bangs. His face was white and his eyes were unblinking. His cheeks have been carved to make a horrifying smile. This guy was wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants. He looked exactly like…

"Uh… sir?" Sarasa mentally questioned. When the guy was close enough, he suddenly lunged at her, a knife in his hand. Sarasa shrieked and backed up, dodging the knife. The guy tried to attack her again, leaping like a cat toward her, but she took this advantage to dive underneath him and begin running, her suitcase still with her. She looked back as she was running and saw the guy quickly getting up and running after her. She turned back and saw the small pathway in between the two houses. She had no choice. She had to go in now. Rosie will just have to wait.

Sarasa turned and ran down the small pathway, heading into the dark forest that was ahead. She kept looking back every minute as she ran, checking to see if the guy was still following her. He was at first, but as they headed down the trail and deeper into the forest, Sarasa was somehow running faster than him even with her suitcase. Sarasa eventually followed the path up a tall hill. When she made it down the hill, she turned around and looked one more time. The hill was so tall she couldn't see the person anymore. Now was her chance to hide. She turned to the right and headed into the woods. It was so dark she could barely see anything, even bumping into a few trees and bushes. She kept looking back to see if the guy was still following her, but he wasn't. She must've lost him.

When she convinced herself she was far away enough, she stopped running to catch a breath. She let go of the handle of the suitcase and let it drop to the ground. She put her hands on her knees and bent her body down at bit, exhausted from running. What was when she felt something warm and wet coming from her left arm. It stung with pain, so she looked at it. There was a large cut made by the knife, and it was now bleeding a lot. That guy must've cut her while she dived under him to get away. That's odd. Why is she feeling it now? Why didn't she feel it the moment she got it? Maybe she was just in so much of a rush to get away that she didn't realize she had gotten cut.

Sarasa lifted her head up again and stood up straight, clutching her wound. She looked around, wondering what to do. Should she try to go back? What if that guy was still there? Who was that guy anyw-… Sarasa thought to herself for a moment. She recognized that guy. She knew she had seen him somewhere, like when she was looking on line and-… That's when it hit her. This guy looked exactly like Jeff The Killer. Sarasa shook her head. It couldn't have been him. He doesn't exist! None of those Internet Legends exist! She had to have been imagining the whole thing. But she also remembered Jackie mentioning to her that people were saying that Jeff The Killer killed Ricky Thompson. No, no, no! Those were all lies! That wasn't Jeff The Killer.

Sarasa kept trying to tell herself that. But she _was_ attacked by someone, she knew she wasn't imagining that. Going back to what she was thinking about before, was the guy still there looking for her? She obviously couldn't tell right here since she was in the middle the forest. Sarasa let go of her wound, bent down and grabbed the handle of her suitcase with her bloody hand before starting to walk back toward the trail.

But she stopped walking when something shiny caught her eye. She turned her head and saw something glowing in the distance, its shine passing through the trees. Sarasa both frowned and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The glow was a little blue but mostly white. Was there someone camping out in the woods? Maybe they could help her.

Sarasa started to walk deeper into the woods. As she was walking, she saw the forest light up a bit. She looked up and saw that the clouds above were floating away, showing a full moon. Sarasa couldn't help but smile at it. It was a little support to help her get though the woods, besides the strange shine that was in the distance.

Sarasa continued to walk closer and closer to the light, and she realized this light was a lot bigger than a lantern, which is what people usually had while camping. Sarasa of course knew it wasn't a fire since it was not a blazing orange. This just made Sarasa more curious as she continued down her trail to get to the light. But when she finally made it to the light, she froze.

Several feet away from her stood a floating vortex. It was white but there was a blue swirl motioning in a circle. It sat there on the edge of a cliff. It was in a clearing that was not too big but not too little either. Sarasa stared at it with amazement, her two-colored eyes wide with awe and her jaw dropped.

_Is this… like, a portal to a different world?_ Sarasa thought. She remembered watching a few movies when she was at the orphanage. These movies were actually cartoons, but they did have vortexes like this that took the character from ne world to another. But… they exist? Sarasa shook her head again and rubbed her eyes, thinking she was just imagining things again. But when she opened her eye, she saw that the portal was still there, still floating and swirling.

Sarasa didn't know what to do. Should she walk over to it and see what's on the other side, or should she go back home and tell somebody about this? But she forgot, she ran away. Her lame excuse for a family was going to ask why she had all of her things packed up and why she was out of the house. What was she going to do? Tell the truth? No way. They'd fuckin' beat the shit out of her. And what if that 'Jeff The Killer look-alike' was still roaming around out there searching for her? He could be heading this way right now for all she knew!

Sarasa made up her mind and walked over to the vortex. She had to be careful since the vortex was right at the edge of a cliff, but at least it was floating over the grass. Sarasa let go of the handle of her suitcase and let it drop down again. Then she laid on the ground herself. Hesitantly, she reached her right hand into the vortex. At first she couldn't feel anything, but when she brought her hand down lower, she could fee grass on the other side. She slowly brought her hand back and looked at it to make sure it didn't look different. When she saw that it was perfectly fine, Sarasa stood up and grabbed her suitcase again.

She looked at the vortex with a worried look. Was this a good idea? Should she just waltz into an unknown world? What was it like on the other side? What will she find? Who will she meet, if there were living beings on the other side? What if it was dangerous? This life could get very dangerous at times, but was the other side worse? There was only one way to find out. But she had already planned to go to the town. And what about Rosie? She had to go get her-

There was a rustling noise coming from behind Sarasa. She immediately turned around and saw a figure walking toward her, having a bit of trouble getting through the trees. Sarasa quickly recognized the white sweatshirt the figure was wearing. Uh oh.

Sarasa looked back at the portal with widened eyes, filled with uncertainty and fear.

There was no choice.

Either do it, or die.

Or… what was it called? What would Jeff The Killer say before killing his victims?

…Oh yeah.

Go To Sleep.

Sarasa quickly gulped and then jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. The Other Side

Sarasa stepped through the portal, a world of light surrounding her for a second before stepping into the other side.

Sarasa stared blankly around her surroundings, confused. She was right back where she was before… or was she? Everything looked the same. The clearing, the forest that was darkened by the night sky, only with the full moon to support it.

What the heck? Did that portal just take her back to the same spot? She did remember from the cartoons that the portal would take the characters to an alternate version of their own world. Was this an alternate world? The person who was chasing her a minute ago wasn't around, so it probably was. But Sarasa suddenly changed her mind when she began to see the forest rustle. But not only was one side of the forest rustling, but a few more sides were moving, too. Maybe that vortex did take her back to the same place. Maybe that Jeff the Killer look-alike brought some reinforcements. Great.

Before Sarasa could do anything, she looked down when she noticed her shadow. From what she could tell by the ground, judging by her shadow, the light of the vortex behind her was starting to shrink. Sarasa turned around and saw that the vortex was shrinking into a smaller vortex. The vortex eventually disappeared after shrinking very tiny.

"_Shh! Be quiet!_"

"_I didn't say anything, you idiot!_"

Sarasa quickly turned around and faced the forest after hearing somebody whispering.

"… _Now you did._"

*_SMACK_*

"_OW!_"

Sarasa stared wide-eyed at the forest, unsure of what to do. She couldn't see anyone so far, and there was no more whispering. So she decided to just wait there for something to happen. But it didn't last too long as the forest started to rustle again. Then she began to see figure starting to come out of the forest. There were three of them, but Sarasa couldn't see the Jeff The Killer look-alike anywhere. Maybe he left? If so, why?

The first figure had a dark-blue mask one with big black eyes that seemed to have several back tears streaming down each eye. He had brown hair and was wearing a dark-blue sweater ad black pants. The second figure was wearing a yellow sweater with the hoodie over his head, but his face was completely blackened except for his eyes that were glowing red, and he was wearing dark jeans. The third figure was wearing round yellow glasses over his eyes and a striped bandana covered his mouth, making it look like he had sharp, pointy teeth. He had brown hair and was wearing a dull-green sweater with stripes on the arms and dark jeans.

Sarasa recognized all three of them from the Creepypasta website. The first guy was Eyeless Jack, the second guy was Hoodie and the third guy was Ticci Toby. What the hell is going on?

Sarasa did the only thing she could do. She looked around for a space where she could escape. When she saw that the middle of the clearing was the only way, she abandoned her suitcase and made a run for it. She ran past the three killers and ran into the woods.

"Hey, she's getting away!" Toby yelled.

"That's obvious, Toby!" Hoodie yelled back.

Sarasa ran as fast as she could through the dark forest. Her eyes were wide with fear. She just kept asking herself in her mind: _What the hell is going on?_ Had that portal really taken her to an alternate dimension? She had just seen three Internet Legends alive and walking around in real life! And-

Sarasa shook her head back and forth violently as she continued running. Stop thinking that way! The Internet Legends do not exist! They are just rumors made up by the people on Creepypasta! Sarasa was constantly trying to tell herself that when she was starting to think about nonsense. But for some reason, a voice in the back of her head kept telling her otherwise.

Sarasa kept running, but she could hear the three killers behind her, talking to each other.

"Jack, I thought Slendy said no one could go through the portal!" Toby said.

"He said no one can go through from our side. But he wasn't sure if anyone on the other side could go through." Jack said.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get the others and tell them what's going on. Whatever you do. Do. Not. Lose. That. Girl." Hoodie said.

Sarasa stopped running when she found the small pathway. With the feeling of luck, she turned to the left and started to run down the pathway to get to her house. She was just going to have to admit to her parents what they did, and if they beat her up for it, well, at least she'll get out of getting killed, if they let her live, that is. Sarasa made it to the end of the path and found the two houses the path ended in between. She successfully made it into the neighborhood, now she just needed to get to the house. She ran across the street without looking and then made it to her house. She turned around to see if the killers were following her, but they were nowhere to be seen. Sarasa turned back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She started banging on the door, desperate for it to open.

"Guys, wake up! Help!" She called out desperately.

The house lights turned on suddenly, and then she could hear footsteps. Sarasa turned around again to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't. She heard the door open and she turned her head. But who she saw wasn't who she expected. A young woman opened the door, dressed in a white nightgown. This woman wasn't her mother, though.

"Yes dear? What's wrong?" The woman asked in a kind, gentle voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Sarasa's arm. "Oh dear! What happened to your arm?!"

Sarasa just stood there in shock. Where were her adoptive parents? Her adoptive brother? What was happening?

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" The young woman asked.

All Sarasa did was run away from the house and run down the right side of the street. She could hear the woman call for her to come back, but Sarasa didn't listen. She was so confused. That vortex had to have transported her to another world! But it just disappeared after she walked through? How was she going to get back? How was she-

"Ugh!" Sarasa groaned as she was tackled to the ground. She fell onto her left side, and then looked up to see Ticci Toby pinning her down. "Get off!"

Toby just stayed there and took out a knife. Sarasa's head started to ache from getting hit. Her world started to become fuzzy, but she could see Toby raising the knife.

Her world was plummeting into darkness, but she did hear one last word before closing her eyes.

"_Stop!_"


End file.
